<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Memory by WolfBeils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567941">Sunset Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils'>WolfBeils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hector's a fuckin worrywart, Light Angst, M/M, Sunsets, only at the beginning though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EliHec Week, Day 4 - Elders</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hector worried for Eliwood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each and every day, he wondered just how he’s doing. Is he doing better? Worse? Is he… Never mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wondered and wondered to no end. With the Marquess of Pherae being in such a state that he is when Bern is becoming increasingly more threatening, he couldn’t not worry. He’s vulnerable, more than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s why he made it a point to visit Pherae at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very least</span>
  </em>
  <span> once a month. Letters are nice, but in times like these, his eyes just needed to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not his writing. Besides, even writing could be too much for him in potential due time. That’s why he made it a point to see him this often for a man in his position.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The day was fading gradually. The sun, pretty much ready to set. Evidence of that orange glow was peaking over the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant of a man rushed into the manor, not even saying so much as a hello to Lance or Allen. Not even any sort of greeting gesture, let alone one of acknowledgement. Lilina, who’s behind him, did at least greet the pair of knights quickly as she followed. Hector didn’t care- he just wanted to see Eliwood. Of course, Roy too, but he isn’t the one that’s deathly ill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ostians rushed as if their lives depended on it. Well- Lilina only rushed because otherwise she wouldn’t be keeping up with her father. She still doesn’t entirely know her way around the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father… No need to rush…” she pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response from Hector. He wasn’t quite listening since his mind is so on track to get to the gardens, where Eliwood and perhaps Roy are to meet them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To him, there’s no time to waste even just walking at a normal pace. What if Eliwood collapsed? What if he got a surge of pain in a joint or two? What if… No, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilina more or less saw that he’s worrying, and paid little mind to the fact that he didn’t respond to her. Still didn’t feel too good to not get a response from him, but he understood that he’s a little stressed. He’s got a lot riding on him being the head of the Lycian League </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marquess Ostia. So much weight on his shoulders that she always wondered how he did it, and how she could ever do that later in life when the torch is passed to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the gardens, bursting through the archway. Sure enough, Eliwood and Roy are both there. Once they approached them and came to a stop, Lilina was huffing and puffing for breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he rush you again, dear?” Eliwood asked, smiling at both guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…He did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on… You know why, girl.” Hector refuted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over, Roy.” he demanded at the boy, who was sitting next to Eliwood. He moved, just like Hector told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ostian parked himself right up next to the redhead. He edged as close as he could be to the man  and carefully put an arm round him. He always made special sure to be careful- Eliwood is, as overly crude as it sounds, very weak now. The children wondered how the big man does it- how he’s so gentle around them and Eliwood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men looked at one another, Eliwood especially taking complete notice of Hector’s eyes. As far as he saw, Hector’s happy and reassured that he’s with him. You could also notice that through his mustache perking just a tiny bit. That made Eliwood himself reassured that he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came at quite the scenic time, hm? The sun is setting.” the Pheraean told the other, as he looked off into the horizon before them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Hector turn his head too, noticing the sunset pretty clearly. The children followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we leave you two in peace?” Roy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please- I wish to have some alone time with him.” Hector responded, bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children noded, and cleared off, leaving the two men in the gardens alone on a bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-that was a tad blunt, Hector…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It cleared them off. We should have time to ourselves, should we not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ostian tightened his hold just a tiny smidgeon. Enough for Eliwood to feel it clearly, and feel plenty of warmth. The redhead simply rested his head against Hector’s shoulder. Hector responded to that, leaning his head to where it's as close to his lover’s as it could sensibly be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…I suppose you make a compelling point. Still, they’re our children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, Eliwood didn’t mind this alone time. At the same time, he felt bad about having the kids clear off so quickly. At least Lilina will have time with her sooner or later. For now, it’s just him and Hector.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… Just let us have this, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish then… But after we have had our time, we will spend whatever time is left with them. Clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his illness, the redhead didn’t fail to sound at least a little imposing and as though he’s putting his foot down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… We will. I do love them, you know?” Hector replied, earnest in tone.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A little bit of time had passed and the sunset looked more and more beautiful by the minute. Neither man’s pair of eyes moved from the sight as they stuck as close to one another as can be. It was the peace and quiet both desired with one another. What with Hector’s life being busy as ever, and Eliwood’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully</span>
  </em>
  <span> peaceful despite the Pherae being the seemingly peaceful land that it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Hector uttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, dearest?” the other questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just getting some memories, is all. Do you remember when we were in front of a sunset like this last? About five years ago in Ostia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliwood nodded, which Hector felt given his head is against his shoulder. It got the Pheraean thinking back to that time. The pair upon the castle walls where Hector told him that he, and his found family would wind down. It provided a brilliant view of the sunset that rivaled no other place. He remembered how fresh and cool the air felt. It brought quite the smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… a wonderful time indeed.” Eliwood finally replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was. We stood there for quite the amount of time, as close to each other as can be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you remember the promise you made back there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead had to think for a moment. What promise? He couldn’t quite recall, unfortunately. As fondly as he remembers the moments, and that gorgeous sunset, he couldn’t remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> detail. He mentally scolded himself for it, but it didn’t affect his relaxed mood overall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… apologize, my love. I do not remember…” he said, a small tinge of disappointment in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Well, you promised that we would have a moment much like that in Pherae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ostian chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look where we are now, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite rare to hear Hector as relaxed and happy as he is now. One could hear a lot of contentment in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course… Now I remember. I did promise you such a moment. The stars aligned perfectly then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the moment, Hector reached for Eliwood’s hand, taking hold of it with care. They sat still as ever, staring off into the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a moment like this that both yearned for in their hearts, to be this close to one another, peacefully. A moment of peace together that they both desired and deserved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>